Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (4 + 6 \times 8) - 3 \times 8 $
Explanation: $ = (4 + 48) - 3 \times 8 $ $ = 52 - 3 \times 8 $ $ = 52 - 24 $ $ = 28 $